


Sun Kissed

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: "I told you to put on more sunscreen," Mark argued."I thought I didn't needed it." Jackson answers back."Proved me wrong, did you?" He teases with a smirk, arching an eyebrow at Jackson's not amused expression."Fuck off."





	Sun Kissed

 

Jackson squirms in his seat, frowning. Mark looks at him and winces, every bit of skin that was exposed to the blistering sun is bright red. It's painful just to look at, and Mark would make a joke or something, but Jackson is staring straight ahead, mouth set in an unhappy line and Mark takes pity on him. To some extent that is...

  
"Just say it." Jackson demands, trying to cross his arms over his chest just to uncross them right away, with a wince.

  
"I told you to put on more sunscreen," Mark argued.

  
"I thought I didn't needed it." Jackson answers back.

  
“Proved me wrong, did you?” He teases with a smirk, arching an eyebrow at Jackson's not amused expression.

  
“Fuck off. It was supposed to be water resistant.”

_

  
Mark pulled the light blue t-shirt over Jackson's head, attempting to touch as little skin as possible. There was a line of pale skin above Jackson's hips and another one where his swim trunks ended, the contrast beneath the pale and red skin was somewhat memorizing.

  
"Sit down. I'm getting the aloe." Mark says, already in the bathroom, coming back a few seconds later, bottle in hand.

  
"It stings," Jackson groans, wiggling against the mattress. He hisses when Mark presses a finger on his hot skin. “Okay, ow."

  
"Stop moving so much. This is so going to peel. You know how easily you burn, idiot."

  
"It said it was water resistant. Oh the burn, please have mercy on my poor soul."

  
"Stop being over dramatic," Mark rolls his eyes and grabs the tub of. "I will pass some aloe on it."

  
"Be gentle," Jackson whines once again. "Please."

  
Mark rolls his eyes, because _when was he never gentle_? He passes the cool gel over his hands a few times, trying to warm it, but Jackson still flinches at the cold, goosebumps appearing on his skin, Mark let his hands run over his lower back soothingly.

  
“How’s that?” He asked, using more lotion on a darker spot.

  
“Good.” Jackson agreed.

  
"You're really hot, the bath didn't do much."

  
Jackson hums, eyes closed, laying on his stomach, which was not as bad as his behind, but still looked somewhat irritated. "That feels really good though, I really don't care about anything else right now."

  
"Guess in the morning we will see what you really care about," Mark whispered through his teeth, with a small shake of his head.

  
"You know that you are at fault too."

  
"Me?" Mark stops his massage to look at Jackson, leaning over his shoulder to look at the other. He cannot resist and plants a soft kiss in Jackson's warm cheek, a soft and gentle caress. "Just be glad you didn't go skinny dipping."

  
"That would not be funny," Jackson is smiling a little though. "At all."

  
"Turn around, I want to put some on your chest and stomach." He says after rubbing the back of Jackson's legs.

  
Jackson shifts, sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed, and Mark makes a face. "I just rubbed your legs, its all over the sheets now, I sleep in that side."

  
"Too bad."

  
Mark goes to slap Jackson in the arm, but remembers in the last moment and goes for the back of his head instead. "Behave, honey, or no kisses for you today."

  
"You're terrible," Jackson tries to poke him in the cheek but Mark moves out of the way and almost ends with a finger in his eye.

  
"Oh shut up, says the guy who looks like a lobster," Mark fights back, putting the cream tub on Jackson's palm. "Here, you do it, I'm tired of your whining."

  
"Wait, wait, wait," Jackson pleads. "I can't reach the back of my neck and its starting to sting really bad, please."

  
Mark adjusts the pillow, lays in his back, takes his phone out of his pocket jeans and clicks open is Twitter, checking over his notifications, and ignoring Jackson.

  
"Are you actually sulking right now? It's just a stupid sunburn."

  
Another soft hum, this time followed by a simple nod.

  
"I hate you so much right now."

  
Mark stretches, touching the aloe tub with his knees and sending it flying to the floor, he looks at Jackson with a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

  
"I can't believe you!" Jackson exclaimed, trying to scowl but he was smiling already. "You did that just to piss me off."

  
"Of course I did," Mark admitted easily.

  
Jackson lunges at him with the intent of tickling Mark to death, a few seconds later he's groaning and forgets all about revenge. Warm cheek on Mark's cool neck, chest to chest, Jackson stays there and does not move an inch, enjoying the cuddles.

  
"Okay, that's enough, please move, why are you so heavy."

  
"All this muscles," Jackson answers still in the same position.

  
"All that ass," Mark says appreciatively, reaching back to smack Jackson's backside.

  
Jackson laughed softly, his mouth pressed to Mark's neck. He lets his eyes flutter shut while Jackson's drags his fingers down Mark's rib cage, letting them dance around the skin.

  
"Hey," Mark nudges him to get his attention. "It's not just a stupid sunburn, you know."

  
"I know, love." Jackson answers simply, leaving a brush of lips on Mark's forehead.

 

_The end_


End file.
